


There's only one bed

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x16 spoiler, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Making Out, a little angst???, buck actually goes to chris' sleepover, buck is oblivious as usual, eddie is thirsty for buck, i guess??, just looks like it, there's not really smut here, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he invited Buck to his house earlier that day for the sleepover, he wasn’t really joking, he could have used the help and the comfort. He was still having nightmares, and it wasn’t like he woke up screaming but he did woke up filled with panic and he didn’t want that to happen while the kids were there, or at least he wanted Buck to be there to step up if he couldn’t. It was a little selfish and that’s why he didn’t push when Buck had declined the offerBut then Buck was calling him, asking if he could still come over and Eddie quickly said yes. And not even half an hour later Buck was at his door.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	There's only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be soft and a little angsty but then things happened and I restarted it three times and this came out :)

After the well incident Buck and Eddie started to spend even more time together. Buck needed the reassurance that Eddie was there, alive and breathing, and Eddie appreciated the company, and the distraction , so his head wouldn’t relive that day too often.

They spent their shifts close, in the calls it was easy because they usually got paired with each other, on the firehouse they would sit next to the other, train together and even go to the bunk room and take naps at the same time. Most of the time one of them didn’t even sleep, they stayed there in case the other had a nightmare.

When he could, Buck would stop by his house. The first few days after the accident he stayed there, cooked, took christopher to school and helped with his homework. And Eddie appreciated that because he tried to pretend he was fine but the truth was that the first week he couldn’t sleep more than three hours without waking up gasping for air or asking for help. 

And it wasn’t like Eddie didn’t notice everyone’s stares and puzzled expressions at the station, he knew what they looked like, but he couldn’t care less. He was relieved Buck wanted to be there with him.

When he invited Buck to his house earlier that day for the sleepover, he wasn’t really joking, he could have used the help and the comfort. He was still having nightmares, and it wasn’t like he woke up screaming but he did woke up filled with panic and he didn’t want that to happen while the kids were there, or at least he wanted Buck to be there to step up if he couldn’t. It was a little selfish and that’s why he didn’t push when Buck had declined the offer 

But then Buck was calling him, asking if he could still come over and Eddie quickly said yes. And not even half an hour later Buck was at his door. Chris had jumped from the couch where he was sitting to hug him but soon after he was back to his friends and they went to the kitchen, to have a little privacy from the kids. 

Buck looked upset, his usual smile was replaced by a frown and Eddie looked at him for a few minutes waiting for him to say something, but when he didn’t he sat on the chair across from him, gaining his attention. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

“Yeah.” Buck answered quickly and downed half of his beer in one go, which was a clear indicator that he was not okay. Eddie just stared at him waiting for Buck to make eye contact and when he did he raised his eyebrows in question. He wasn’t going to pressure Buck into talking because he knew how that feels and he never liked it. But he also knows Buck and he knows that if he’s not telling him something is usually because he doesn’t want to burden anyone with his own emotions. And he’s aware he’s partly to blame for that. 

“I fell asleep on my couch this afternoon.” He started after a few seconds. “I didn’t mean to, I just did... and I had a nightmare.” Buck’s body tenses and Eddie knows immediately what this is about. 

“About that night.” Eddie stated and Buck nodded, looking down. “You can tell me, Buck.” He reassured but Buck shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

“I just needed to see you, to remind myself that you’re okay. Alive.” And that’s why he changed his plans to celebrate out in a bar and decided to spend the night with Eddie and a bunch of nine year olds.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s shoulders and brought him in for a hug, one hand around his back and the other one rubbed soothingly at the back of his neck. Buck buried his head in his neck and let out a deep breath, letting all the worry and fear out. Eddie closed his eyes, taking in Buck’s warmth. If he was being honest, everything about Buck made him calm, he felt grounded with his presence and even just his voice when they talked over the phone. Something about him made him feel safe and that was new for Eddie, but he didn’t fight the feeling. 

“The kids are ready to sleep, we should try to get some sleep too.” He said softly, leaning back but keeping his a hands on Buck. The younger man nodded and they got up slowly. “Go ahead, I’ll check on them first.” He checked on the kids, who were weirdly calm, laying on their sleeping bags watching a movie, and then moved to the bedroom. When he walked in, closing the door behind him, he saw Buck standing there just staring at the bed. 

“Everything okay?” He asked quietly, putting a hand on his arm so he wouldn’t startle him. 

“There’s only one bed.” He stated like it was something Eddie wasn’t aware of. 

“Yeah...my bed?” Eddie replied confused. 

“We’re two.” Buck whispered and Eddie understood what he meant.

“Well, my idea was to share, if you don’t mind.” He explained, watching Buck’s reaction.

“Um, I don’t.” He shrugged but stood still. Eddie decided to move first and maybe Buck would follow. He took off his shoes and sat by the head of the bed, waiting for Buck to move. He usually slept with some gym shorts and no shirt but that would only make Buck more uncomfortable. It took him a second but then he started moving. 

He sat on the opposite side of the bed and took off his shoes. He seemed to hesitate for a second but then he stood up, taking his hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it up. And Eddie was not expecting that, not from the nervous Buck from a few minutes back. And when he was faced by Buck’s muscular back, flexing while he pulled the shirt completely off, he swallowed hard. He’s seen Buck shirtless countless times but it was never in his bedroom, in his bed.

Buck turned around, oblivious to what he was doing to Eddie. So when he saw him staring at him, wide eyes and mouth slightly open, he frowned in confusion. Eddie cleared his throat, snapping out of it. 

“You know, I didn’t take my shirt off because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and you go and do that, that’s not fair.” He said and Buck’s eyes widened.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t think..” He grabbed his shirt and was about to put it back when Eddie interrupted him.

“Oh it’s not that I don’t like it.” He said quickly. “It’s that I like it too much.” He bit his lip, thinking maybe that was too much but the playful glint that appeared on Buck’s eyes and the smirk that was trying to creep up on his face kept him from backing down. 

“You like it too much?” Buck asked, kneeling on the bed. He was smiling but with his eyes narrowed, still testing the situation they found themselves in. 

“Yes.” Eddie breathed out. They stared at each other, neither sure of what to do, knowing they wanted it to happen but that there would be no coming back from that. 

Eddie took the lead sitting up and bringing Buck in for a kiss. It started heated and desperate, Eddie moved Buck to lie on his back. He put one leg between his and pressed their his chests together. Buck touched and grabbed everything he could reach, his fists finally settling on Eddie’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

Eddie moved to his neck and left and open mouthed kiss in the space between his jaw and neck making Buck let out a low moan. He stopped abruptly. He was enjoying this, so much, but they had a house full of kids and they really needed to talk before they started ripping each other clothes off. 

He pressed his forehead on Buck’s chest and sighed loudly. Buck must have understood what he was thinking because he let out a laugh, a little out of breath.

“We should stop, shouldn’t we?” He asked, stroking Eddie’s neck lightly and Eddie couldn’t stop himself from giving Buck another slow, tender kiss, just to make sure he understood he wasn’t regretting anything, it just wasn’t the right moment. And if the little smile Buck had after the kiss was anything to go by, he thought the same. 

Eddie moved to the side, resting his head on his hand. He watched as Buck seemed to process everything that just happened, sighing in content and smiling at the ceiling. 

“We should talk once we have some time.” Eddie whispered, tracing Buck’s jaw and turning his head so that they were looking at each other. Buck just stared and nodded, still dazed by the situation. Eddie smiled, and kissed him again, softer this time. “Let’s sleep now.” He was actually tired, so it wasn’t hard to get comfortable enough, lying on his front, one arm tossed around Buck’s waist, nuzzled against his neck.

“Goodnight, Eddie.” Buck whispered a few seconds later, getting more comfortable under Eddie’s embrace. 

“Goodnight, Buck.” Eddie said back, sighing in content.

And in the morning, when they are woken up by the noise the kids are doing, still pressed close against each other, they realize neither had a nightmare for the first time in weeks.


End file.
